1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a multifunctional tool mainly used for compressing and crimping terminals or sleeves so as to connect adjacent ends of cables and available for multifunctional operations.
2. Prior Art
As a treatment of a cable terminal, a specialized pressure connecting tool or a specialized compression tool has hitherto be utilized. Similarly, a specialized tool to meet a desired application has been utilized, as a cutter for iron reinforcing rod has been used for cutting an iron reinforcing rod or capper wires, a head screw cutter has been used for cutting a head screw, and a cable cutter has been used for cutting a cable.
However, in the same working site, various operations such as cable terminal treatments, inclusive of pressure connecting or compression of cables, cutting a head screw, as well as cutting an iron reinforcing rod, are sometimes required. To have all of the various tools is disadvantageous not only in terms of a heavy economic burden on a worker, but also in terms of the difficulty to handle these tools in the case of transporting these tools.
In order to solve the problems, we have filed a patent application, entitled "hydraulic multifunctional tool" as patent Application Ser. No. 6-280756 (corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-141942).
In the hydraulic multifunctional tool disclosed therein, a detachable, specialized working attachment is inserted into an edge portion at one side of the cylinder of the hydraulic tool to meet the aimed treatment, making it possible to perform the aimed treatment only by one tool. As a result, the conventional problems concerning the economic burden on a worker and difficulty to handle the tools can be solved.
Here, the features of the hydraulic multifunctional tool disclosed therein will now be briefly described. In the hydraulic multifunctional tool, a working attachment especially for the purpose of treatment of cable terminal, cutting a head screw or cutting an iron reinforcing rod is attached.
FIG. 5 shows the hydraulic multifunctional tool to which an attachment to a cable cutter is attached, and FIG. 6 shows the hydraulic multifunctional tool to which an attachment for punching a steel plate is attached.
A body T' of the hydraulic multifunctional tool shown in FIG. 3 to FIG. 6 possesses frames 1'a and 1'b which divide a cylinder head 1' into two portions. To the frames 11a and 11b making a two divided shape, a detachable, specialized attachment for a given work is attached to meet the given work.
A detachable, movable attachment is attached to a front end of a piston head 21 of the body T' opposite to the working attachment. A yoke 4' of the working attachment formed into an L-shape, which can revolve, is pivotally supported by the frame 1'b which is one frame of the frames 11a and 11b making a two divided shape, and a latch 31, which can be abutted on the yoke 41, is pivotally supported by the frame 1'a which is another frame of the frames 1'a and 1'b through slide pins 61 and 5', respectively.
Onto the base end of the yoke 4' is formed a spring 4'b which applies a spring force to the yoke 41 in the direction of opening the yoke 4' (see FIG. 3B), and onto the base end of the latch 31 is formed a spring 3'b which applies a spring force to the latch 31 in the direction of closing the latch 3' (see FIG. 3B), respectively.
To the front end of the piston head 2' and the yoke 4' side, a detachable female die 12' and a detachable male die 11', which are used for pressure connecting or compression treatment of a terminal, are attached, respectively.
Exchange or attaching of each working attachment to the hydraulic multifunctional tool T' having such features are carried out as follows:
First, by pushing up the latch 3' against a spring force of the spring 3b' which is equipped to the base end thereof, the abutting of the latch 3' on the yoke 4' is released, whereby the yoke 41 automatically revolves by a so-called one touch operation by means of a spring force of the spring 4b' fitted to the base end of thereof. By the one-touch operation which pushes up the latch 3', the yoke 4' leaves from the latch 3' to be in an open state in which the working attachment can be attached or exchanged.
Subsequently, after the attaching or exchanging the working attachment, when the yoke 4' revolves toward the direction to be closed (direction to latch 3') against a spring force of the spring 4b' thereof to be in contact with the latch 31, the latch 3' is pushed up against a spring force of the spring 3b', after which the latch 3' and the yoke 4' are abutted on each other. In other words, by the one-touch operation of pushing up the yoke 4', the yoke 4' is abutted on the latch 3' to become a closed state in which a required work can be carried out.
When the male die 11' is attached to a front end of the piston head 2' for example through a die 10' for adjusting a stroke end and the female die 12' is attached to the yoke 4', crimping operation may be carried out.
The die 10' for adjusting a stroke which is attached in order to shorten the stroke of the piston head 2' will be described.
The die 10' for adjusting a stroke shown herein has a shank 10'a which is attachable and detachable to the piston head 2' is provided on the base end thereof, and at a portion opposite thereto, a portion 10'b for attaching a die having a ball plunger built therein is provided by which the shank 11'a of the male die 11' can be attached or detached. In this case, it is so set up that the length of the die 10' for adjusting a stroke to be fitted to the piston head 21 corresponds to the length of shortening the piston stroke.
The hydraulic tool described above can be used for carrying out a treatment of an aimed application by one hydraulic tool through exchanging or attaching an aimed working attachment to the yoke 4 and the piston head 2' of the frames 1'a and 1'b of the body T' of the hydraulic multifunctional tool, but it has the following problems:
(1) Since the conventional hydraulic tool which is specially used for pressure connecting and compressing a cable terminal is not produced for the purpose of treating a wide variety of applications from the first, the frames of the hydraulic tool do not have such a frame construction that a wide variety of working attachments can be attached. Accordingly, the portion where the attachment to the cylinder head is attached should be remolded. At the same time, as for the die 10' for adjusting a stroke which is fitted to the male die for adjusting a stroke to be fitted to a front end of the piston head 21, the remolding of the piston head 2' is required. Moreover, the operation of attaching or exchanging is significantly ineffective. PA0 (2) When the male die 11' advances forward to clamp a substance to be pressed such as a cable together with the female die 12', frames 1'a and 1'b are sometimes deformed depending upon the load to be applied from the constructional view point.